Don't Let Me Fall
by THE DG SHIPPER
Summary: Draco and Ginny under the moon and stars, a few moments before the war. a short songfic, "Dont let me fall" by Lenka. DMGW, HBP plz read and review :)


Don't let me fall

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me!

" Underneath the moon,

underneath the stars,

here's a little heart for you.

Up above the world,

Up above it all,

Here's a hand to hold on to."

We sat down on the bed of grass, with our back resting on a tree watching the stars on the black sky. I laid my head on his chest and held his warm hands. He was whispering sweet things to my ears, telling me that everything would be all right.

" but if I should break,

if I should fall away

what am I to do?"

A part of me wanted to believe him. I desperately wanted to believe that this war isn't happening and that we'll get out of this mess. But deep inside me I know that he was wrong. The war is happening and our side is loosing.

" I need someone to take'

a little of the weight

or I'll fall through."

But I'll let him pretend that it's all going to be all right. Sometimes my mind also lets me pretend. Listening to him telling me how he is going to get us out, how Harry is going to win. It makes me feel safe for a moment.

" your just the one that I've been waiting for,

I'll give you all that I have to give and more

But don't let me fall."

Even if his side is the enemy, I can't help but love him. I can't help but trust him. I gave him everything I have, the only thing I have, love. There's nothing else I can give to him. I pray everyday that he won't let go of the only thing that I have, that he wont disappoint. And so far he hasn't.

" take a little time,

walk a little line,

get the balance right

give a little love,

give me just enough

so that I could hang on tight."

He had a rough childhood. He wasn't raised in a loving family. His father kills and tortures any living thing, and he was raised to do the same. He didn't know how to love or have any feelings. He is a cold-cold person, and instead of hating him because of that, it made me love him even more. He has never said that he loved me, but I know that he does. I've said those 3 words countless times, but he has never says it back. The usual answer I get is a nod or sometimes a kiss, but he never said that he loves me too. I understand his reason and even if I wanted so badly for him to say it, I'm willing to wait until he is ready.

" we will be alright,

I'll be by your side

I wont let you down.

But I gotta know

No matter how things go that you will be alright."

I remember that one time when he told me that he is scared. He is scared to lose everything. And that I will hate him in the end, but quite frankly no matter how many bad decisions he makes there is no way that I could ever hate him. And all I ever wanted is for him so be safe. I care about him and vise versa.

" your just the one that I've been waiting for

I'll give you all that I have to give and more

But don't let me fall, don't let me fall."

I don't want a hero or a prince. He always tells me that I'll be safer with Harry. But I don't care about safety, or anything else all I want is for him to love me back. I know that Harry could give me safety but not love he could love me but I couldn't love him back.

" Underneath the moon,

underneath the stars,

here's a little heart for you,

up above the world,

up above it all, here's a hand to hold on to

your just the one that I've been waiting for

I'll give you all that I have to give and more

But don't let me fall"

So I sat here with you today under the moon and stars. Not knowing what will happen tomorrow, giving you all that I have. Hoping that in the future everything will be all right. I will be there for you till the very end and I will love you till the end of time.

" you'll be the one that I'll love fore ever more

I'll be here holding you high above it all,

But don't let me fall"

a/n: so is it good or bad? Its my first ever song fic and its not yet beta'd, so sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes plz lell me if its ok by reviewing!


End file.
